


第二章 什么都不会记得所以不用担心

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	第二章 什么都不会记得所以不用担心

"混帐去死！"银时一脚踹破房门一刀把那天人劈飞出去  
"啊！你是什么人！不！你不能杀我！不然我的星球一定会毁了地球！"那天人捂着自己喷血的伤口看着浑身暴烈杀意的银时惊恐的大叫  
银时瞥了一眼一旁倒在地上挣扎嘶吼，双手鲜血淋漓，把地板抓出无数血痕的土方，虽然他恨不得把这人渣天人碎尸万段，但直接杀了他的确可能会给真选组带来麻烦，而且现在更重要的是土方的情况。银时用力打昏那天人，快速抱起土方进入隔壁的房间

"滚！不要碰我！"土方用力挣扎着，"冷静点！是我！"银时压住土方的肩膀让他看清自己，土方努力睁开视线模糊的双眼，看到面前的银卷毛和红色眼睛不由得松了一口气，"死卷毛你怎么在这里"土方用颤抖的声音问  
银时心疼的看着土方痛苦的模样，"先别管这么多，我先帮你解了药再说"，说着低头去亲吻土方的脸颊，"你你干嘛！你不会是想上了我吧！放开我！我才不要被男人上！"土方挣扎着要推开银时，"别动！你也听到了不交/合你很快就会死的！" "就算死我也不要被男人上啊！"，银时心间一抽，对土方大吼道"混蛋！快想想真选组！没了你他们怎么办！还有大猩猩他们看到你的尸体会多难过！"  
土方的挣扎减弱，他知道自己必须活下去，但他仍然不愿面对这种情况，身为鬼之副长的自己这一刻真的在害怕，害怕被银时压在身下，有种这样自己的骄傲和自尊就会被摧毁，不再能和这死卷毛平等对视，两人间一直以来势均力敌、吵闹却相知相惜的关系将不复存在的感觉，这种感觉让他难受惶恐甚至可说是绝望  
银时看着土方难受又绝望的神情感到一阵强烈的酸涩，是啊不是早就知道这个人不会愿意和自己变成这种关系的吗，强压下自己心间的痛楚，自己终究不忍让对方为难，银时开口说到"你放心，昨天辰马刚跟我说他拿到一种药可以让人遗忘24小时内的记忆，回去我们就去跟他拿那种药，吃下去我们都将不会记得现在的事，你依然是原来的你，什么都不会改变"  
听完他的话，土方的惶恐瞬间被抚平大半，他终于停止挣扎，感觉到银时的吻再次落在自己的脸上，双手抚慰着自己的身体，力道非常温柔，并没有想象中恶心的感觉，反而让人觉得安心  
随着银时的抚慰，土方血管剧烈撕扯的疼痛情况开始下降，反而是下身开始升腾起灼热的欲望，除了身前的肿胀难耐不已，身后隐秘的地方也开始泛起麻痒甚至湿润的感觉，让土方觉得格外羞耻  
银时脱掉双方衣服，让土方靠在自己身上，一边低头亲吻土方一手握住土方的硬挺安抚着，一手探到后方试探那隐秘的入口  
血管拉扯的不适感消失在两人肌肤相贴的感觉里，让土方不禁向后紧靠银时，贪图更多的肌肤接触，银时粗糙的大手握住自己脆弱的部位带来强烈的快感，但后方被碰触的瞬间他却忍不住夹紧双腿，不敢让对方发现那羞耻的地方已经湿了的秘密

"别怕"，银时让土方躺下，温柔的吻上土方的双唇，感到土方并没有抗拒后将舌头顶入对方口中，舔拭着土方口腔里每个角落，勾缠土方的舌与他共同沉沦。在土方被吻到失神的时候，银时突然将一指顶入那紧窄的穴道，土方的身体瞬间绷紧，银时连忙轻柔的亲吻土方脖颈和胸膛，和缓地抚慰土方的前端，帮助他放松  
银时等土方稍微放松后就开始在土方的后穴来回抽动手指，当一指的滑动变得顺畅后就开始左右转动按压挑逗四周的嫩肉，待嫩肉变得柔软才又缓慢挤入第二根手指。土方感到银时的两根手指在自己体内来回进出，甚至左右按压拉开自己的入口，不断制造麻痒的感觉，突然银时的手指顶到土方体内一个凸起，刺激着土方全身一阵颤抖。找到点的银时接着不断按摩着那个小点，舒服又难耐的快感让土方不知所措  
觉得要被快感逼疯的土方忍不住催促银时，"混蛋！要做就快点！"，"不行，还不行，现在进去你会受伤的"，银时塞入第三根手指，体内被挤满的感觉让土方感到不适，感到土方的僵硬，银时加大另一只手有技巧地抚慰土方前端的力度，倾身含住土方胸前的小点，在后穴的手指也加重进出的节奏和对敏感点的攻击  
很快强烈的快感淹没了不适感，但随之而来的是一种不满足的感觉，土方感到体内更深处的地方也渴望被侵入、填满，他忍不住扭动身体，把自己往银时的手上送，让银时的手指能进入的更深。意识到自己做了什么的土方又羞又急，恨不得马上撞死，又无法控制自己身体的反应，失控感和羞耻感让他难受得快哭出来，这辈子鬼之副长从没像这一刻一样觉得自己无助又脆弱过。银时连忙吻住他，让他除了深吻什么也不能想  
感觉土方后方已经准备好后，银时拉开他的双腿缓慢地挺入自己的坚挺，抚慰土方全身等他适应后才开始律动，火热的硬物在体内抽送带来陌生却强烈的快感，让土方的双腿不由自主环住夹紧银时的腰配合银时的韵律  
"嗯啊....."当银时炽热的粗大磨过土方体内的敏感点时，土方忍不住呻吟出声，听到自己那软弱的呻吟令土方羞愧不已，他死死紧咬自己的嘴唇，不再让任何呻吟声泄出  
"别咬"，银时温柔的吻落下，用舌头顶开土方的牙齿，"没关系的，想叫就叫出来吧，反正回去我们都会忘记的，不会有人知道的"，银时一边用下身继续顶弄着土方敏感的肠肉，尽力为土方制造更多的欢愉，一边用温柔的语调安抚他  
土方被银时的话语蛊惑，逐渐放开对自己的呻吟的压抑，感受体内炽热的硬物有力的冲击，下身又酥又麻的，太过强烈的陌生快感让自己总是禁不住绷紧浑身肌肉，死死抱住在自己身上肆虐的男人，心里萦绕着'对，没有关系，之后都会忘记，不会有人知道'的话语，说服了自己的土方什么都不想再去思考，放任自己沉沦在欲海之中  
银时知道这是他唯一拥抱土方的机会，他努力压抑自己内心想要贪求更多的渴望，竭尽全力取悦土方，并一边小心翼翼地收藏两人身体紧密结合的所有滋味以及土方沉溺于情欲的每个细微表情和动作，对对方的心疼、能拥抱对方的喜悦、深知几小时后就将遗忘失去一切的哀愁，纷杂在银时脑海  
迷蒙间土方看到身上的男人眼中带着自己无法理解的深沉情绪，那浓稠的眼神好像烫到了他一般，让他一阵心悸。土方连忙转头，把这归因于激烈运动造成的错觉，不愿去深思  
银时低头在土方的肩上吸允，很快一个深红色的小点浮现在土方偏白的肌肤上，银时知道自己不该留下痕迹，但他实在压抑不住在这个人身上留下自己专属的印记的渴望，他努力告诉自己，就一个，就只一个

当一切终于回归平静，银时低头问道"药效解了吗？"，"嗯解了"土方垂着眼帘答道，银时看着呼吸尚未平复、满脸通红的土方很想要再吻吻他，但他努力克制住自己，药效已经退了，他不再有理由能这么做了，银时知道土方现在不会想面对他，任何的温存只会伤害土方的骄傲，他沉默的去端了一盆水回来，把空间留给土方慢慢打理自己，自己到外面整理好衣着后，去隔壁房间把还在昏迷的天人捆绑好  
银时的沉默让土方感觉松了一口气又好像提起了另一口气，他努力压下自己也无法理解的矛盾感受，说服自己一切都结束了。土方打理好自己后打给了松平大叔，跟他报告了除了自己被银时救了以外的情况，松平大叔那句"干嘛不好好提出要求，也许我们会主动把十四打包送上"的玩笑让土方气愤不已，不过松平还是表示一定会让这个敢对自己重要的下属使用这种下三滥手段的混帐好好见识见识江户破坏王的力量，并让土方先回去休息，自己会带人过去处理善后  
打完电话土方松了一口气，但推开房门看到门外的银时时又随即紧张了起来，他不知道该怎么面对银时。土方一直不敢看向银时，他害怕会从那双熟悉的双眼中看到任何轻视的意味，却因此错过银时眼中满盈哀伤的温柔爱恋  
"走吧，我们回去找辰马拿药"，两人沉默的离开旅馆往回走去，两人间的气氛就像外面已经暗沉的天色一样凝滞。银时知道回去后他必须要吃下失忆的药，忘记今天发生的事，这个认知让他无法控制地放慢自己移动的速度，虽然觉得很对不起土方，但他实在忍不住希望自己能珍藏回味这曾经拥抱拥有过对方的记忆多一分一秒

当两人在昨天银时被拉去喝酒的店里找到辰马，辰马却说自己只剩一颗药，银时问他能不能再找到第二颗，辰马表示就算能再拿到药也肯定超过24小时了，对他们现在想忘记的事没有任何用途。辰马看着两人沉重的气氛，努力克制自己对他们俩想忘记的事情的好奇心，把唯一的药给了他们后就离开了  
两人安静的看着那颗药，银时在等待土方的裁决，等他决定是谁要失去记忆。土方心里非常犹豫，回想起发生的事总让他莫名心慌，要完全恢复到原本坚定、没有任何缝隙的鬼之副长的话，他应该要选择自己吃下这颗药；然而想到银时会记得自己那脆弱无助又羞耻的模样就更让他无法接受，土方无法说清自己为何那么在意银时对自己的看法，不应该是这样的，如果是别人的话自己明明可以做到完全不去在乎别人的看法，被再怎么误会和诋毁都无所谓，他都能只专注于自己心中的道路的  
土方纠结得太久，让银时被感煎熬，"还是请你吃了吧"，土方的裁决下来时银时心上悬空的大石也落在了实处，虽然这结果并不是自己希望的，但却是早就可以预见的，"嗯好"，银时表面不动声色，心里哀戚的拿起药，细细地和自己想珍藏的宝贵记忆道别  
"昨天晚上我刚好在这边和辰马喝酒，等一下我吃药后醒来你就跟我说辰马先回去了，把我托付给刚好经过的你就好了"银时交代完土方就吃下了药然后晕了过去，土方在一旁紧张的等待他清醒  
大概过了半小时，银时醒了过来，看到面前的土方吓了一跳，失去24小时记忆的银时还以为自己正在因为土方的话而伤心酗酒，结果断片了一下后就突然看到本人出现在面前，顿时十分慌张"咦！多...多串君你怎么在这里啊？"，土方觉得失忆的银时反应好像有点怪但没有多想"我刚刚路过遇到你那个宇宙商人朋友，他说他有急事，请我帮忙等你醒了送你回去"，银时僵硬的一边在心里咒骂辰马把他丢给自己现在最不想见到的人，一边跟土方打哈哈表示自己可以独自回去就赶紧闪人离开了  
虽然银时失忆前后差异太大的态度让土方有点不舒服，但他猜想昨天的银时可能刚做了什么亏心事不想见到自己这个警察，也就独自回去了屯所


End file.
